


400 Followers Celebration Blurbs

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Cheeseburgers, Civilian Reader, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Movie Night, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pets, Post-Endgame, Road Trips, Star Wars References, Stargazing, Undercover as a Couple, for some blurbs, some are Female but not outright stated as female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: A while back, I hosted a Blurb Night in celebration of my Tumblr hitting 400 followers. Here's the collection of them. Enjoy!Chapter 1: Undercover Fake DatingChapter 2: Pet-Prompted IntroductionsChapter 3: Post-Snap Road TripChapter 4: Star Wars MarathonNote: this happened before FFH came out, so there are some inconsistencies with that movie, like lack of a 5-year gap kinda thing.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Undercover Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have no idea how I made it this long before remembering to post these on AO3. Hope you guys enjoy! My Tumblr is @lifeofmarvvel if you want to check me out over there. Comments/Kudos are appreciated!

Anon said: AU where the reader and Peter have to go undercover as boyfriend and girlfriend to a fancy party in order to get information about a supervillain Peter’s been chasing. The two of you get dressed up and are both STUNNED by how good the other looks. The only problem? Neither of you actually knows how to blend into with the rich and powerful. After a nerve-wracking evening, the two of you collapse on a bed at his house and laugh over the ridiculous mistakes you both made. 

Beforehand, when you finally face each other after dressing up, you both sort of freeze and take the other in and how good they look. You’re just standing there for like a good minute before you stutter out a “Wow, you look great” and Peter replies with a “You too”.

Afterward, Peter’s jacket and tie are elsewhere along with your shoes. You’re taking off your makeup. “I can’t believe your answer to ‘What did you think of that new 5-star restaurant’ was ‘They have good cheeseburgers.’”

“Well I’m sorry, but I could really go for a cheeseburger right now. And what do 5-star restaurants even cook?”  
  


“Not cheeseburgers, Peter!”

“At least I’m not the one who said their earrings cost $1000 when I know you got them for $10.”

You smack him with the nearest pillow and keep laughing and picking on each other for the rest of the night.


	2. Pet-Prompted Introductions

Anon stated: AU where your pet escapes from your house. Worried sick, you scour the city but after hours must give up hope and go back home. It’s then you see him staring at your house, your usually prickly pet contentedly curled up in his arms. He had seen the address on your pet’s tags and brought them home. “You must really be someone,” you laughed. “They never warm up to anyone that fast.” You ask him to join you for lunch to thank him, and your pet was right: Peter Parker is definitely someone special.

Animals adore Peter Parker. That’s part of what makes Spider-Man so well-loved— he can rescue even the most stubborn of pets. They seem to flock to him in the suit and occasionally out of it.

Naturally, when yours escapes, they somehow make their way to him. “Well, aren’t you cute?” Peter says to them. “Do you belong to someone?” Sure enough, there’s a collar.

Peter makes sure to take them to the address listed. Nobody answers so he decides to wait a bit. If nobody’s there in 10 minutes, he’ll leave a note with his number and come back later.

9 minutes later, you walk up frazzled and greet him, taking back your pet. You thank him and invite him for lunch. It’s hard to say no.

Peter quickly learns you adore your pet with all your heart. And on top of that, you’re one of the sweetest people he’s ever met. He can’t help but want to get to know you better.

“If you don’t mind,” he says when he’s finally preparing to leave, “Could I come over sometime next week and get to know them better? Maybe we can figure out why they like me so much?”   
  


It’s obvious he’s just reaching for an excuse to get to know you better. “Of course! Actually, tomorrow works great, too!”

“Great!”

“Great!” As he turns to leave, you call after him. “Or you could come over to hang out with me. That’d be even better. See you then!”

Peter blushes as he turns the corner. He’s definitely coming back tomorrow.


	3. Post-Snap Road Trip

Anon said: After Peter returned from the Snap, he and avenger!reader just wanted to spend some time together after being apart. The solution? A road trip. You don’t have a destination in mind, just taking each day as it comes. The two of you sing along to the radio, you stop to take pictures of the scenery, and make impromptu stops at little food places you want to try. And while having a deep conversation under the stars, you take the change that you thought the Snap had stolen forever: to kiss Peter.

You’ve been everywhere and nowhere. Chicago, Philly, Milwaukee, DC, Denver, (not necessarily in that order) and you’re making your way out to LA, Seattle, and Phoenix. You’re on official leave from the Avengers until you get back. All you have to do is check-in with Happy every few days and you’re good. 

Exploring new cities, visiting museums, parks, random monuments along the highway, and getting most of your meals from wherever the locals say is best. It’s better than you could’ve ever dreamed.

Peter is right there the whole time. He laughs at how cheesy you’re being, but really, he’s trying to wrap his head around the fact that you mourned his death for five years. He takes it all in and is thankful he stands beside you. 

You’re somewhere in the Rockies, out stargazing when you start to talk about what happened a bit. The fact that half the universe was gone.

Then it becomes a bit more light. You start talking about how big the universe is, what it’s like actually knowing there’s life on other planets, meeting the Guardians and Thor.

Then, Peter makes a comment about how your eyes sparkle with the stars. Now he’s being cheesy. 

You don’t care. You lean over and kiss him. It’s perfect. The atmosphere, the stars, his smile, _him_ , the moment, the kiss. 

You’re beyond happy Peter is back. Nothing could top this. He feels the exact same way.


	4. Star Wars Marathon

Anon stated: A concept: you having a Star Wars marathon with Ned and Peter to bring them up to date on the movies that came out after the Snap.

Yes! At first, they’re like ‘what’ and you have to explain “Star Wars movies came out while you were snapped” and naturally, they freak out.

Ned and Peter, ultimate Star Wars Nerds missed some movies?? It’s a big deal. So you calm them down, say you’ve got them on DVD, and arrange for a marathon going the whole 456,123, etc etc.

There’s popcorn, chips, all sorts of candy, ice cream, and soda. Peter hosts it and May smiles to herself when she finally hears bickering and laughter coming from the living room again. 

That night, she finds the menu screen repeating, the three of you curled up on the sofas and armchair and can’t help but take a few blankets and pillows before turning off the TV. Everything is right again.


End file.
